Zelda, the Two Moons
by Oppressor
Summary: Link and Zelda are fighting over weather or not Zelda will come with Link and when Link sets out he finds two moons so he heads out hoping to find out why there are two moons in the sky, when for years there has only been one. But when they head out they
1. The problem

The Problem Part 1 

"Why? Why are you leaving Link?" Sobbed Zelda "Don't you like me?"

"I do Zelda, I like you lots but the world is a steak" Replied Link calmly.

"But you don't even know if the world is in danger!" Shouted Zelda.

"But what if the world is in danger I can't just sit here and do nothing can I?" Said Link getting frustrated.

"I suppose not but…." She trailed off. Because at that moment there was a loud explosion and the whole room shook. Link ran to the window just in time to see a humongous deep purple mushroom shaped cloud appear over a distant mountain. He headed straight for the door.

"Link!" Started Zelda.

"I have to do this!" Interrupted Link.

"I know, I know, I want to go with you. Help save the world and that kind of thing!"

"But you never done this kind of thing before. You have never used a weapon in your life or anything like that how can you help?" He asked

"What you don't know is I've had a bit of training with some weapons so that I'm not totally defenceless when I get attacked but so far I have not needed to use them because you where there." She answered.

End of Part 1 

If you liked this story please review it and I might write part 2 soon.


	2. The Metal Bird

"But what if you died I'd be really upset. I mean your people would be upset." Link said hurriedly.

"What?" said Zelda surprised "They'll won't have to worry because I won't die."

"But you can't know that."

"Well its some thing I'm willing to risk. I'm sick and tired of you always saving the days and my arse its time for me to do some arse kicking." Said Zelda strongly.

"Wow." Mumbled Link.

"What?" enquired Zelda.

"Well it's just that I would never have thought that I would hear that coming from you of all people." Said Link.

"Well you did so what of it?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Well can we get going then?"

"But…" started Link.

"Your not going to start that again I'm going and that's final. Either I go with you and we help each other or I go by my self, and if your not there then I'm more likely to die aren't I?" Zelda said get more than I bit frustrated.

"Ok, ok, ok gosh you drive a hard bargain." Said Link stepping down from the argument.

"Alright then lets get going." Zelda said getting impatient.

"Don't you need any thing weapons, supplies, a hair dryer?" Link said jokingly.

"Don't patronise me, and I've got my weapon with me any way. I have it on me at all time so it can be used when needed." She said angrily.

"Bu…"

"Stop lets just go already." She said cutting across Link's words.

So Link headed of into the castle.

"Hay the door is the other way." She cried after him.

"I'm getting my sword and shield." He shouted back.

After about five minutes Link came back looking a little discouraged.

"What's wrong?" Asked Zelda.

"I've looked everywhere but it not anywhere." He mumbled, "I mean I left I with my shield."

"What Link what is it?"

"Oh." He said as if just noticing her, "Well when I went to go and get my sword and shield my sword was not with my shield so I looked around everywhere to try and find it but I couldn't, its gone."

"But where could it have gone." She said to no one in particular "Lets go and have another look."

"No, its not there I think someone has stolen it"

"No, that can't be true what about the guards they would have seen him."

"But remember that I got in with out the guards noticing me, and they could have killed the guards or made them go to sleep with magic or some thing."

"Ok does your sword matter that much any way?"

"Yes it was mine I earned it but it seams that we will start this with out my sword."

"Maybe we'll find it on the way." Comforted Zelda

"Yea maybe, but I'm going to need some thing to use in battle."

"So get your bow."

"I have it but I just wanted something for close combat."

"You don't need that I'll do the close combat. Now we waited hear long enough lets go all ready."

"Ok, ok."

So off they went out to Hyrule Field. That was when they noticed that some thing was defiantly wrong. It was a dark night and there seamed to be two moons out. They both quickly rubbed their eyes, but it was still there.

"Link." Said Zelda getting worried "please tell me that you do not see two moons, please."

"Um how can I put this?" Said Link out loud "Zelda its not your imagination there are two moons in the sky."

Link headed off away from the mountain.

"What are you doing this time, because again you are headed away from where we are supposed to be going."

"No I'm not but we aren't headed for the mountain just yet." Explained Link "we're going to Kokiri Forest to get the Kokiri sword."

"No Link we don't need it I'll do the close combat you pick them off from afar."

"But…."

"No, and that's final."

"Ok, ok I wont get it then."

"Good we need to get up there and try and see what happened."

All of a sudden there was a bright flash in the sky. They look up to see a metal bird shaped object but with one mane difference. The metal bird had four wings and they didn't move.


	3. Real Danger

Zelda, the Two Moons

Chapter 3

Real Danger

"Link" cried Zelda "what the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know but I think we should …." He trailed off, because at that moment it was as if the bird had spotted them. It came at them at an alarming pace. Link fired an arrow off as soon as he realised that it was coming for them. But the metal bird dogged the arrow as if expecting it to come. Link nocked another arrow, this time he would wait till it couldn't doge it. As it came closer though Link realised that the top part of the bird seamed to be made out of a window like substance. As he watched he saw a dark figure, it seamed that a person was riding inside of the bird. Link stood dumb struck unable to move. As the bird came close enough for Link to make out the facial features of the person. The bird seamed to stop in mid air, then turned on the spot. On the back Link saw four bright blue circles and as the bird started moving they glowed to a pearly white. Then it shot off towards the mountain the cloud had appeared.

"Has it gone yet?" Came a small voice from behind Link.

"Yes" said Link spinning around "are you all right?"

"No." Squeaked Zelda standing up, because for the whole time the bird was coming she had hidden behind Link. Zelda sprinted back towards the castle.

"Zelda!" Shouted Link "you can't do this, it's just part of the adventure."

"But" said Zelda slowing to a stop and turning to face Link "it's like nothing I've seen before. It flew without flapping its wings; it was made of metal or something like metal."

"Zelda" explained Link "if I ran away and hid every time some thing scary and new to me came. You would be dead by now. Nothing was ever accomplished by giving up. I agree that it's very different, it's like nothing I've seen before and it scares the shit out of me. If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes I wouldn't believe it. But I did and now we have to stop it."

"I know, but it's just so …" she trailed off because at that moment another bird appeared in the sky. This one how ever was much larger than the other, and it didn't look much like a bird more a giant triangle.

"Zelda get here" ordered link "take my shield. I fear this one is going to be a lot worse than the other."

Zelda came without comment or fighting. She took the shield and kneeled in a defensive position in front of Link. Link nocked another arrow and without a second thought let it fly. But to Link and Zelda's amazement before the arrow got to the triangle it flew off to one side as if a unseen force had acted upon it. The whole time this was happening the giant triangle was coming ever so closer. Link saw what he thought was a small red strip of light coming towards them. They both jumped to the side and with not a moment to lose because a few seconds latter the light hit the ground blow a hole in the ground and leaving scorch marks around the hole.

"Zelda" said Link worriedly "I think we need the mirror shield."

"Do you have it?"

"Yes hurry before the next comes."

"But what will the shield do?" asked Zelda while fumbling around in Link's pack.

"Well with it we might be able to deflect those beams back at the ship."

Zelda found the shield and just in time too cause the next beam was already coming at them. She spun around holding the shield at arms length facing the beam. The beam hit the shield with a sizzling sound. Zelda's arm's buckled and she fell to the ground with the impact of the shot. This set the beam of track to the middle of the triangle, where it hit something that was sticking out. There was a tremendous explosion. Link who was not distracted by this grabbed the shield from Zelda. Who was rolling around on the ground. Link knelt down into a defensive position as the next beam headed towards him. He braced for impact and with Link's precision accuracy the beam was sent straight back from where it came. There was another explosion and as if in slow motion an orange flower grew from where it hit setting of other smaller explosions. But even that job did not stop the triangle from advancing, it came closer and closer.

To Be Continued


End file.
